


Boggart

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Sirius, PG13, 2007. Minerva McGonagall's closet has interesting contents. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Remus and Sirius... well, I'd be sitting there with a video camera and popcorn, not sitting here typing.
> 
> Polish translation by [dreamistru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru) available [here](http://hpforum.ok1.pl/viewtopic.php?p=192503#192503)!

There was a faint clink of china as Professor McGonagall stirred her tea rather more viciously than was warranted. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her over the rim of his own teacup, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

"Something bothering you, Minerva?"

McGonagall glared at him. After a moment, she spoke. "I went into my office after lunch today to do some marking. While I was trying to decipher the first-years' scrawls, I heard some rattling coming from my cupboard. Along with moans."

Dumbledore unwrapped a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "A Boggart, no doubt."

McGonagall massaged her temples. "If only it had been! Thinking that it was, I yanked open the door - ", She paused, passing a hand over her eyes."I found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin inside!"

"Planning some ingenious prank, no doubt. Or perhaps they wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? They were as shocked as I was! Albus, they were _naked_! When I think about what they could have done, in _my cupboard_ , surrounded by my _robes_ \- ", She shuddered, and took a gulp of tea. "For one moment, I thought my Boggart had for some reason turned into them! Of all the cupboards in the school, why mine? And Black had the gall to grin and say, 'Hi, Professor. Could you please close the door?' What is the world coming to when two boys decide to get _acquainted_ in their teacher's cupboard?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, they did want some privacy. And Minerva, I wouldn't be surprised if your Boggart did turn into them in future. You seem to be scarred for life." He held out a small bowl. "Lemon drop?"

**Author's Note:**

> Polish translation by [dreamistru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru) available [here](http://hpforum.ok1.pl/viewtopic.php?p=192503#192503)!


End file.
